


The World Turned Upside Down

by TardisBlue102



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arlathan fell but the orb incident™ Never happened, Based on the Joseon dynasty's monarchy system, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, Oh and corypheus is a black oracle, Other, Slow Burn Romance, Solas is still Fen'Harel but he's helping the rebels now, The inquisition never happened, also Ferelden is an absolute monarchy and Alistair is the king, calpernia is a bitch, conspiracies everywhere, everyone is conspiring on everyone, everything you know doesn't apply, no you don't understand, nothing new there, samson is a scheming fucker, what a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisBlue102/pseuds/TardisBlue102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU// Ferelden is an absolute monarchy ruled by King Alistair and Queen Anora.<br/>A high ranking officer in the court framed a secret society of rebels called Arlanan, led by Hanin Lavellan, for the murder of a Fereldan delegation in The Emerald Graves. Empress Celene gave Fereldans permission to seek out and eliminate the rebels for their crimes.<br/>Before he died, chief Lavellan sent his daughter to the Dread Wolf for protection. The girl stays with Fen'harel for some time to control her magic then he sends her to the least place anyone would look for her, the grand palace of King Alistair, where she will work as a servant.</p><p>Ten years later the arrival of lady Calpernia to the palace starts a series of suspicious events that causes Lavellan to investigate and ultimately sets her on a path teaming with the chief of the king's royal guard, Cullen Rutherford and several other allies against a lurking force of evil threatening to overtake the throne and throw Thedas into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a brilliant idea that came to my mind a couple of days ago where I decided to combine my favorite time period, the late Joseon Dynasty era in Korea, and my favorite video game!
> 
> STUFF YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING:
> 
> -Alistair has absolute power ruling over Ferelden, much like Celene has over Orlais.  
> -in this story i merged existing elements from the world of Thedas and that of the Joseon Monarchy, so if you see something strange it's probably not originally from Thedas.  
> -again this is an AU so a lot of things that happened in the history of Ferelden didn't happen here.  
> -the stars dividing the page means there's a change of p.o.v  
> -if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me in the comments. 
> 
> Huge huge thank you to bakaprincess85 for being the godsend that she is. I couldn't have done this without your help, you glorious sunflower.
> 
> Enjoy reading and let me know what you think!

The calm of night was disrupted by the distant shouts of men, the clanking of metal against metal and the unmistakable scent of smoke. Hanin Lavellan, the chief of Arlanan, the secret society formed by lowborn people from different races, looked down at the sleeping form of his ten year old daughter with sorrowful eyes and sighed.

“Arren,” he called for his son, who was standing by the door of his cottage.

“Yes, father.”

“Go to the Dread Wolf. Tell him chief Lavellan says ‘little arrow’.” The young man nodded and left abruptly.

Chief Lavellan bent over to pick up his young daughter and carried her out of the cottage where two dozen of his comrades were waiting. He nodded in greeting and a young man approached him to take the girl from him.

“Take her to Dead Ram Grove. You'll find a camp there, tell them I sent you and that I say ‘little arrow’.” The young man nodded and took the girl from him. The chief leaned over, brushed a strand away from her face and kissed her forehead.

“Dareth shiral, emm'asha.” He whispered and the young man left.

“My brothers,” he turned to the gathered members of Arlanan, ones that are not fighting off the attack on their cave in the hills. “as we speak, the King's men are attacking the cave. We have been framed by an invisible enemy and our fate has been decided. We must take arms to protect our people from the injustice, we must protect our sons and daughters and the future of our people like we had sworn to do when we started this. We will not allow them to erase everything we did, there will come a time when the truth is revealed and people will know of our innocence but now, now is the time to fight!” He raised his sword in the air to the passionate shouts of his fellows.

The crowd parted to make way for their leader, and filed behind him as he passed. They headed for the cave determined to show their oppressors that they were not weaklings to be pushed around and played with. They were Arlanan, the House of Vengeance, and they will avenge their fallen comrades and protect the people with every last drop of blood in their bodies.

And so they marched young and old to meet their end at the very place where they started.

 

**************

 

Opening her eyes, Nehn Lavellan scrunched her face and narrowed her eyes to adjust to the light. It was early, very early, and she realized with a start that she was in someone's arms on horseback. Panic overtook her and she started thrashing at the arms of her captor. ‘What is happening? Where is father?' She wondered, terrified that something might have happened to her father.

“Nehn, it's me! It's me! It's Sormen! Calm down, please!” The young man pleaded and she stopped struggling against him.

‘Sormen?’ She thought anxiously ‘but why am I with him and not father?’

“What happened? Where's father?” Sormen pulled the reins to stop his horse and eased her to the ground. He stood before her frightened figure and put his hands on her skinny shoulders to try and calm her down.

“The chief asked me to take you to Dead Ram Grove. You'll be safer there.”

“Safer? Why? What's happening?!” Tears stinged her eyes and she tried to blink them away but to no avail.

“Nehn please,” he knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eyes, his expression somber. “I'm going to tell you something and you have to be strong now, can you do that?” She nodded and wiped her tears.

“Your father is defending our people and he wants you to stay safe until he can come back to you, can you do that little one? For him?” A white lie he couldn't help but tell. How couldn't he tell this child that her father was going to die? That her brother was going to die? That everyone she knew and loved was going to die and she's going to be what's left of Arlanan?

“Yes, brother Sormen, I can do that.” She whispered and lifted her chin up. ‘A daughter of the chief, indeed.’ He mused privately.

“Alright then, little one.” He took her hand and helped her get on the saddle, and took his place behind her. He hoped they'd reach the Hinterlands quickly so he could return to see what had happened to his comrades. He wondered what had become of his comrades and family then shook his head, he'd better not indulge in such thoughts for long lest they give him hope. Besides, he has to focus on getting the chief’s daughter to safety. It might have been the chief’s last order to him and he must honour it.

 

They reached the camp in two weeks as they had tried not to rest a lot and continued riding onward. They descended the little hill they cam from and straight into the little camp in the grove he gestured for Nehn to hide behind a nearby tree before coming forward. Two men drew their weapons upon sighting the young man and he raised his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

“I come in peace!” He cried before they did anything. “Chief Lavellan sent me.” At the mention of the chief’s name they both lowered their weapons immediately. One of them, a tall burly man, nodded to his fellow to get back. The other one disappeared into the nearest tent seconds later. Nehn came out from her hiding behind a nearby tree when her companion called for her to come forth.

 

“Come, child. Tell me what the chief sent you for.” An old woman’s voice drew Sormen’s eyes away from his charge and his gaze fell upon the short figure of the woman who just spoke to him. This must be the Stone Lady, one of the people working directly under the Dread Wolf. Word has it that the Fen'Harel has four lieutenants, one from each race, to rally people to fight for their freedom. Chief Lavellan was the Elven one residing in the Emerald Graves, and the other three, a man from Val Chevin, A female Vashoth in Tevinter and the Stone Lady in the Hinterlands, were scattered around Thedas to help people in need. No one knows what the Dread Wolf looks like or his whereabouts except his four lieutenants and a person of their choosing who can reach him in times of need.

“My lady.” He inclined his head in respect and she motioned for him to walk with her.

“Chief Lavellan asked me to bring his daughter and tell you you that he said ‘little arrow’.”

The Stone Lady’s expression took a forlorn change and she sighed and cast her eyes to the sky and muttered something unintelligible.

“Come my boy, I must speak with you in private.” She beckoned for him to enter the tent, leaving Nehn with the burly man who had crouched down and started to talk to her in hushed tones.

Once they were in the tent, she sat on a cot and motioned for him to sit on one of the nearby chairs. When he did, she clasped her hands in her lap with a solemn look on her wrinkled face.

“Listen to me very carefully young man.” She began and Sormen instantly straightened up.

“As of this moment, you and your little charge are what's left of Arlanan.” His eyes widened in shock and he opened his mouth to speak but she raised her hand to stop him.

“It may have not reached you in your travels but Arlanan was wiped out in the attack. Chief Lavellan’s message for me, and presumably the Dread Wolf, proves that without any doubt.”

His heart sank with every word she uttered and he couldn't believe what she was saying.

“’Little arrow’ means that the chief was going to sacrifice himself for the people and therefore unable to protect his daughter. You see when the Dread Wolf first saw that young girl, just days old, he predicted that she will play a large role in stopping a great evil when the time comes. When we met after her birth we agreed on a secret message that the Chief would send to the nearest one of us if he felt unable to protect her anymore.” She explained.

He felt his head was going to explode, Nehn was going to fight off a powerful evil? The implications of such a thought are mind boggling.

“So what happens next?” He inquired, when it was apparent that she wasn't going to clarify any further.

“She comes with me to a safe place.” Replied a new voice. Sormen jumped to his feet when he heard the voice of the man, a tall bald elf, and frowned.

“Are you an agent of the Dread Wolf?” He asked the strange man, who then had the barest hint of a smile on his face.

“You could say that. I am Solas, if there are to be introductions.” He inclined his head towards Sormen and the Stone Lady, who seemed to already know him judging by the look on her face.

“Sormen, at your service.” The man called Solas nodded and strode to the cot where the Stone Lady was sitting.

“I'm going to take her to a discreet location and she is to be renamed to guarantee her safety. As for you,” he pointed to Sormen “you're either going to work here with the Stone Lady or you're going to Tevinter to free slaves under Lady Adaar's command. What is it going to be?”

Sormen had to think on it for a moment. From one side he wanted to stay and avenge his fallen brothers but from the other side he knew he was going to wait a long long time before he could do anything and he had to occupy himself with something before that happens.

“I choose Tevinter, but if the opportunity arises to right the wrongs that were committed against Arlanan and avenge my brothers, will you send for me?”

“You have my word.” Promised the strange man and Sormen felt some of the weight that he'd been carrying lift off.

 

 

****************

 

Solas found the girl sitting on a log and staring into the fire. He came and sat next to her, offering her some berries when she looked up. She took them gratefully as she has been starving and didn't want to worry Sormen any more than he already does.

 

“I know what happened.” She muttered after a long moment of silence, looking down at the berries in her hand. Solas looked at her, his interest piqued.

“What do you mean, child?” He questioned.

“I know father and the rest are dead.” She sniffled and continued ignoring his watchful eyes.

“What gave you that idea?” He probed further, hoping she'd open up to him.

“I'm not stupid, I know when something bad happens and people try to hide it from me.” She retorted with heat in her words. “No one wants to tell me what happened to father and the only explanation is that he died. He did, didn't he?” She looked at him with her young eyes filled with sorrow, glistening with unshed tears and he sighed. He must remember that this is a child not a war tool.

“Yes.” He admitted and watched as tears started falling down her cheeks. She scrunched her small face trying to stop the tears but that resulted in making her sob harder. She released the berries he gave her and buried her face in her hands. Solas looked on with a strange sorrow filling his heart. This was his old friend’s child, such a bright and kind young girl, now reduced to a small lump, grieving the loss of her father. He reached his arm and drew her to him, burying her tiny head in his chest. His hand caressed her hair going up and down in a soothing motion. He started whispering reassurances to her and telling her that he's going to take care of her from now on.

He never thought that one day he'd have to comfort a child, but he felt a small pride at being responsible for this brave young girl. She was going to grow into a remarkable woman one day, and he'd be there to witness it if he had any say in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission chapter with the events of the two years Lavellan spent with Solas before living in the palace.

Changing one's identity and living as another wasn't an easy task, and for one as young as Nehn, still haunted by the death of her family, it proved to be a daunting task.

Solas took the little girl to a cottage where he was temporarily living so he would first teach her how to control her magic, because she definitely _had_ magic, then he would prepare her for a life at the palace.

“Focus, Da’assan, let the energy flow through you, don't force it.” He had re-named her Da’assan, which meant ‘little arrow’, he thought it was a fitting name for her.

“I can't!” She peaked a look and found an unimpressed pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She huffed and looked down.

“Don't give up on yourself, da’len.” He hooked a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. “Let's keep practicing, shall we?”

With a barely suppressed groan that made him smile, she closed her eyes and tried channeling her energy again.

Days passed by in a similar routine, he'd wake her up at dawn, spend the day practicing, then she'd help with his correspondence with other people she didn't know, he was impressed that she knew how to read and write, concluding the day with a meal and going to bed at an early hour.

With his guidance, it took her a year to finally get her magic into grips. He wanted her to control it enough to hide it expertly when she enters the palace, lest she attracts unwanted attention. In truth, she had begun to exceed his expectations with her skill. She was a fast learner and an obedient apprentice and he was growing fond of her. An alarming thought, in his opinion.

He also taught her some basic self defense methods so if the need arises she'd be able to defend herself. She was confused at first but accepted the idea anyway.

They spent her eleventh birthday at a nearby hill, lighting candles in remembrance of Arlanan and Solas told her stories from his past, ones that included her father, ones that didn't. She always found Solas’ stories were fascinating. He always had that distant look on his face, where his eyes would glint and a half smile graced his face, then he'd look sad when he finishes the story. She wondered if he misses all those people.

At one point Solas took her to Redcliffe farms for some meditation. He was starting to feel the effects of leading a rebellion and raising a child with a hellish proclivity for troublemaking. ‘Really, managing the Evanuris was less nerve wracking than this, I should set them free and let them take care of this child instead and see what Elgar’nan has to say about it.’ He mused to himself and chuckled ‘God of fatherhood, my foot. He'd be screaming for mercy within a week.’

They reached a little hill with several apple trees that provided a much appreciated shade and he flopped down, gracefully mind you, and told Da’assan to enjoy the breeze. Soon enough his newly found peace was disrupted by the young troublemaker. It started with her throwing stones on the high branches of the tree, grunting every now and then. Solas kept his eyes closed and tried to concentrate on blocking the noise around him. She didn't give up on her endeavor, though. She started running in different directions, looking for something to reach with and came back with a stick. He tried with all his might to block the sounds of jumping, grunting, the stick hitting leaves and occasional curse, which he had no idea where she picked up, and breathed in and out.

Finally his resolve broke when he heard the unmistakable thud of one butt hitting the ground. He let out a long suffering sigh and opened his eyes and gave Da’assan a half hearted glare, not that she noticed, busy with rubbing her behind. He rose and strode to where she sat glaring at the trunk of the tree.

“What, in all things good, are you doing?” He placed his hands on his hips and looked disapprovingly down at her.

“I'm trying to get an apple!” She wined and crossed her arms.

“Are you hungry, da’len?” The corner of his mouth turned up in amusement.

“Yes.” She grumped back.

He couldn't help but let a smile spread on his face, looking down at her sitting there glaring holes at the tree like it offended her greatly by merely existing. He extended his hand for her to take and she took it after a moment of deliberation.

“Come, I'll give you a lift on my shoulders.” She gave him a toothy grin and he knelt down to get her on his shoulders. He rose again with two slender legs dangling from either side of his head. He came closer to the tree and she reached up and with some effort she managed to snag a couple of delicious looking red apples.

He bent down for her to slide off but she stayed in her place. He straightened up and sighed.

“You're not coming down, are you?” He asked her, resigned.

“Nope.” She replied, munching down on her apple.

He sighed and shook his head. He honestly didn't know what to expect letting this demon on his shoulders.

 

On her Twelfth birthday, he decided to take her into Redcliffe village to buy her a dress. She'd been depressed for few days now and he thought that that might cheer her up. She held onto his hand almost the whole time they were in the marketplace. Apparently so many tall humans frightened her and she squeezed his hand every time a particularly large man passed by.

He took her to a stall that had a reputation of having the finest in Redcliffe and let her look at all the fabrics and pieces of clothing. After about half an hour she came back to him with two folded pieces of clothing. He opened them to find cotton breeches and tunic. He frowned at the clothes and turned back to her.

“You want these? What, no pretty dress?” He was genuinely confused as to why she chose a _tunic and breeches_ instead of a dress.

“I hate dresses.” She stated like that made all the sense in the world. He raised his eyebrows and hummed. He got her another pair of breeches and tunics, and , against her will, a pair of undies. She wailed that “ha’hren, no that's embarrassing!” But he ignored her complaints completely.

On their way out they bumped into someone and Da’assan, who was busy plucking a stray thread from her tunic, looked up to see a smiling ginger dwarf.

“Why if it isn't the one and only Chuckles!” He bellowed in greeting. She looked up at Solas in confusion, ‘does he know this man?’.

“Varric.” Solas nodded with a small smile.

“And who is this beautiful young lady?” He turned to Da’assan and she giggled.

“My name is Da’assan.” She replied.

“Pleased to meet you, Da’assan. I'm Varric Tethras but you can just call me Varric.” He took her hand and kissed it, making her giggle again. She liked this dwarf very much.

“Ahem.” Interrupted Solas with a raised eyebrow. “I believe you had something to say, Varric?”

“Now, now, Chuckles. No need to get all frowny and start throwing your sparks at me, I'm not trying to steal your daughter.” Solas rolled his eyes and fixed Varric with a pointed look.

“Fine, yes, I did come with a purpose.” He sighed. “I'll be paying you a visit in a few days to discuss something.” Solas nodded and Varric turned back to the little girl who was staring at his chest. He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

“Never seen chest hair, have you? I don't imagine Chuckles here having any since he, well…”  
Solas took Da’assan’s hand and dragged her away before she'd say something obscene.

“See you around, Chuckles!” Varric called from behind and laughed.

 

  
A few days later, Solas stood facing a dilemma like none he had faced before. Just moments before, Da’assan came to him looking like she'd seen an abomination, with one arm around her stomach and the other half raised and shaking.

“What's wrong, da’len?” He quickly leapt to see what was wrong with her.

“I… I bleed… I'm bleeding? From.. From down there…” She stuttered and gestured at the general area of her crotch. He blinked owlishly at her. He did not expect that to happen so soon. He went and brought some rags and gave them to her and instructed her on how to use them.

When she came back, she was visibly less pale and, thankfully, wasn't shaking anymore. She took a seat where Solas motioned for her to sit. He looked highly uncomfortable and rigid in his posture.

“Da’len, you need not be frightened by this.” He started after a moment of awkward silence. “This is completely normal for women to experience. It… It happens every month and stays for a few days every time. It's called a cycle and it means that you are a woman now.” This was not his area of expertise and he didn't know how to offer guidance on such matter, so he stuck to the facts he knew and taught her as much as he could about how to deal with it.

This was the only time he was thankful Mythal wasn't here. She'd torment him for all eternity if she saw him awkwardly trying to explain womanhood to a twelve year old girl.

 

  
Varric came by two days later like he promised and delivered some news from the Stone Lady and stayed for dinner to chat up with Solas. After dinner he told him of a spare job in the palace for Da’assan to take up like Solas had requested from him a while ago. In truth, Solas had forgotten about the plan to send her to the palace and found himself looking over at the young girl who was playing with an orb of energy in her hands, and feeling a sense of dread at the prospect of parting with her.

After Varric left, he called Da’assan to discuss what Varric said with him but was surprised to find that she already knew what the conversation was about.

“How did you know?” He inquired, a little incredulous at the prospect of her knowing more than he intended, like him being Fen'Harel which he adamantly _did not_ want her to find out.

“I heard you talk to the Stone Lady about taking me to the palace in the morning following my arrival, when you thought I was asleep.” She explained, suddenly sounding years older than her age.

“Why didn't you mention it before?”

“I didn't see why I should.” He looked at her and it hit him how grown she is now from the frightened girl sitting at the campfire. She had grown so much right under his eyes and now he'd have to let her go. He hadn't known before now how accustomed he'd become to her presence. ‘Is that how parents feel?’ He wondered.

“Don't worry about me, ha’hren.” She came to kneel in front of him. “I'll be fine, I promise.” He leaned down and embraced her, resting his chin on her head. He sighed and whispered:

“I am not worried for you. In truth,I am worried for me. I don't know what I'd do without a little demon to torment me.” He felt her vibrate with a laugh and found himself smiling a pained smile.

 

And so a week later she stood with everything she owned stuffed in a satchel she slung around her back and ready to depart for her new life at the palace. Varric was there to take her and deliver her personally to the person who's to be in charge of her.

“Her name is Maryden and she works in the department of music. She's gonna be the one who you report to. Now Maryden works directly under the Nightingale, so you don't wanna cross her.” He explained while she was wrapping her feet.

“Who's the Nightingale?” She inquired. This ‘Nightingale’ sounded like an important person.

“Oh officially, she's the director of the department of music.”

“And unofficially?” She prompted.

“King Alistair’s Spymaster.” She stopped abruptly in her tracks and blinked at him.

“Do not get under her radar, you hear me? She will kill you and no one will ever know, if you cross her the wrong way.”

“I won't!” She promised hurriedly, not wanting to die so young.

“Are you quite done terrorizing her?” Came Solas’ voice from behind Varric.

“You know the Nightingale is vicious, don't pretend that she's not.” Varric retorted without even turning around. Solas dismissed him with a gesture and offered Da’assan a hand which she accepted gratefully.

“Are you ready, da’len?” He asked her and adjusted the strap on her shoulder. She smiled at him and nodded and he nodded back.

“Where you're going will be very dangerous, and seeing as you are an elf and going to work as a servant you'll be a target more so than not. Be careful and don't let anyone hurt you, alright?” She nodded again.

“You are a Lavellan, never forget that.” She lunged forward and wrapped her slender arms around his waist and he hugged her back, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Dareth shiral, da’len.” He let go of her.

“Ma serannas, ha’hren.” She whispered and and placed her hand on her heart, bowing her head to him in respect before she took two steps backwards and turned to leave. He was left shocked because he most definitely _did not teach her that._

 


	3. Chapter 3

The palace was buzzing with excitement and everyone was running to complete their tasks. Da’assan was sent to help the stable boys prepare for the arrival of the newcomers. She ran with an excitement to the stables, excited to work with someone she knew.

“Arrow girl, here you are!” Bellowed the stablemaster. “What, no pies?” Da’assan laughed breathlessly and halted just next to the haystacks.

“Now Serah Blackwall, you expect to get pie in a busy day like this?” She raised her eyebrows in question and bent down to lift the haystacks and put them near the horses to get them out of the way. He grumbled and went to check the horses.

“I don't understand why all the fuss is for, anyway. It's just another court lady arriving!” He argued. Da’assan furrowed her eyebrows, while she didn't get why everyone was nervous, she did understand that this lady was going to be as important, if not more, than the queen herself. If she is to birth an heir to the king, then she must be treated with no less.

“Now now, you know she's going to be concubine so this is just a formality, to show her that the king puts her in high regard.” He scratched his bushy beard and hummed.

“I suppose you're right.” He agreed. “Though I don't know why we didn't keep the last concubine. Lady Morrigan was more than suitable to birth an heir, don't you think?” He asked and turned to a chestnut horse with white blotches to tend for it.

“Well, yes but no one knows what happened for the king to just banish her like that.” She was really confused as to why the Lady Morrigan was banished just two years before. No one gave a reason and the palace attendants were left to speculate.

“Anyway, that's none of our business.” She shook her head to focus on her work instead of gossip. “Where's that new Orlesian boy. What's his name, Jean-Marc?” Blackwall nodded.

“He went to get new saddles.”

“Ugh so I have to do his job, too?” She complained with a mock pained expression, she loved doing his job when he was away. Blackwall just chuckled and didn't comment further.

She finished relocating the haystacks and went to do Jean-Marc’s job, brushing the horses. She took her time until Blackwall reminded her that she had several other tasks to take care of and she sighed and finished up quickly.

After finishing all the tasks he left for her, Blackwall sent her to the Apothecary to get some herbs they needed to mix with the water for a newly born foal. She went back inside the palace to get her friend Cole, who was an apprentice under the Royal Healer.

She was looking for him in the royal infirmary when she bumped into someone and looked up to see the the Royal Healer herself looking down at her with a kind smile. Royal Healer Wynne was always a kind woman, always there to help you if you needed something, and didn't look down on servants and elves like most people seemed to. Once Da’assan saw her punch a man twice her size for hitting a new young servant boy. The boy was just eleven and he was an orphan and was slightly clumsy. The man yelled at him and hit him on his head, making him fall to the ground. Lady Wynne came over, grabbed the man and made him face her and punched him square on the jaw. It was the most glorious thing Da’assan has ever seen.

“Lady Wynne, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-“ the Royal Healer stopped her with a raised hand.

“It's quite alright child. Are you looking for Cole?” Da’assan grinned and nodded.

“He's preparing salves with Rhys in the back.” She accentuated that last bit with a gesture to the direction she meant, but Da’assan already knew the way. She more than familiar with the routes of the Royal Infirmary since she spent the the last few years going in and out of them with Cole, and sometimes with Rhys too if he had a mind for some adventure. He'd argue that they were just going to get into trouble with someone or the other, but he'd go anyway.

The first few years were quite lonely without the company of Solas to keep, and she didn't make much friends except Varric, who rarely came to the palace. One time, Alyssa from the Royal Kitchen sent her to buy some herbs from the Apothecary and there she met a blond boy who stood at the side, too shy to ask the Apothecary for anything. She approached him and starting talking to him and at one point the Apothecary, a tall man with an impressive mustache called Adan, scolded them for taking too long chit chatting and she helped Cole with his list and they went back together.

After that incident they became fast friends. He introduced her to Rhys, who was delighted that Cole finally found a friend. She came to the Royal Infirmary as much as she could so she could see Cole and Rhys. Sometimes if they're all free, they'd go to the marketplace outside the palace just to have a change of scenery, the palace gets boring sometimes, especially to a bunch of teenagers. As tame as they might be they're still considered troublesome, which wasn't true until they'd met Sera. Now that is a different story all by itself.

“Cole!” She called for him once she was in the room where they make the salves and store them, she never knew what they call it, everyone refers to it as ‘the back’ so in her mind it's the back room. She was rewarded by a tap on her shoulder and she knew it was Cole, that boy had a weird way of showing up exactly when he was needed. It was creepy in the first few months but she got used to it.

“Hey, are you free? I have to go to the Apothecary and I was wondering if you're free to come with me.” She looked around to see where Rhys was. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, though.

“Yes, I am free. Rhys is not here, he was called to treat a nobleman who got sick.” She grinned at him and took his hand and headed outside. He trailed behind her with a soft smile. She always resorted to manhandling but he didn't mind.

They passed Jean-Marc on their way out and she told him that she did everything and he owed her. He laughed and said he'd make it up to her.

“Not you again.” Adan sighed resignedly. “Please don't tell me the other one is here too.”

“Hello Adan! No Sera didn't come today.” Da’assan assured him. “We're here on an errand for Serah Blackwall.” She added for good measure.

“Yes, Blackwall did mention it to me, here I have it packed already.” He gave them the package and she payed for it and left after waving goodbye to him.

When they got back they heard distinct shouting and cursing and loud bouts of giggles. Da’assan had an idea what exactly happened there.

They rounded the corner and found Blackwall drenched with dirty water running after a giggling Sera and shouting at her. Sera saw them and ran towards them, making Cole hurriedly run out of the way. She hid behind Da’assan still giggling like a maniac.

“Come out right now!” Blackwall bellowed when he neared them and Da’assan raised her hands up to stop him.

“Serah Blackwall, please for me let her be.” She requested, trying for his soft side because he could not resist her begging. She saw his face soften a bit but he was still very very angry and it didn't help that Sera was still giggling.

“Please?” She begged again and he conceded, bowing his head down in defeat and sighing.

“Just go.” He told Sera and Da’assan pushed her out of his way and told Cole to take her inside.

“Come on let me help you.” She offered to Blackwall once the other two were gone. He sighed and shook his head and grunted a “no, thank you.”

“Oh you know I only did that to keep you from killing her, and ultimately getting hanged!” He lifted an eyebrow at her and she cracked a smile.

“Alright hanged is far fetched but please don't be mad at me? Please?”

“I'm not mad at you, ‘assan, I'm mad at me for embarrassing myself like that.” She was absolutely affronted that he would think that. And after helping him clean up a bit she went to the kitchens and stole a pie from Daniel’s, the cook who was infamous for hoarding pies, reserve. She went back to Blackwall and gave it to him as an apology, a whole apple pie all to himself. He argued that nothing was her fault and Sera should be the one apologizing but everyone knew Sera never apologizes for a good prank, actually she doesn't ever apologize. Eventually they settled on sharing the pie and saving some for the Orlesian as Blackwall always calls him. He doesn't say it with any hard feelings though, just to tease the boy.

  
The very next day, Da'assan woke up at dawn because it was a very important day. Lady Calpernia was set to arrive two hours to lunch bell. At once, she headed to the servant handler, who insisted on being called Quartermaster, to assign her somewhere to work in today since the department of music wasn't in need of her today and the palace was busy as it is. She was sent to clean the throne room. She's never been in the throne room before and never seen the king up close, she wondered if she could catch a glimpse of him today. The other servants said he was a sight to behold and very swoon worthy. She doubted any human man could be that handsome, although she hasn't actually seen many handsome men in her life to judge.

It turned out she wouldn't be seeing the king today because he went hunting and would be coming back much later in the afternoon. Of course Lady Calpernia’s official arrival at court would be the next morning with a big party to welcome her and King Alistair and Queen Anora would receive her and dine with her.

She wondered how Queen Anora is taking all of this, it must be really hard on her. This was not the first time the court forces the king to get a concubine but if Lady Calpernia is to birth an heir then she would be Consort to the King and therefore the Queen’s rival for his affection. One would argue that she's already the Queen’s rival and from what happened last time, the court is guaranteed to be quite busy with gossip and drama.

Two hours before lunch bell, and right on time, Lady Calpernia arrived at the palace with her entourage. It was a fearsome sight, everyone’s clothes were mainly black and had permanent sneers on their faces. Even the servants were looking down on the rest as if they were vermin. The lady herself was actually quite beautiful but it was intermingled with snobbish superiority that rendered her beauty useless. Sera commented on how she had a stick up her bottom in a very colorful way, making Da’assan snort a laugh and cover her laughter with a cough.

“It's not right.” Whispered Cole from her right. She turned to him in confusion.

“What's not right?”

“She's not right, they're not right, everything… Everything is not right.” He looked a bit pale and it frightened her. If Cole had a bad feeling about something, it usually turned out correct. The fact that the woman who would be responsible for the future of Ferelden doesn't feel right to Cole does not bode well. No, it does not bode well at all.

She watched him clench and unclench his hands nervously for a moment then turned back anxiously to the entourage entering the Royal family’s quarters where Lady Calpernia would be residing.

‘What is it that makes him feel that way about her?’ She wondered.

They all scattered to their respective workstations after they finished with welcoming Lady Calpernia. All the fuss wasn't going to die down after a few days though, because they have the Queen’s birthday to plan for next week and that was going to be a headache all by itself not adding Cole’s newfound ill feelings towards the future Consort.

  
“Da’assan, I was just going to send for you.” Mayden, one of the musicians who work in the royal orchestra and the one who took her in when she first came to the palace, called as soon as Da'assan came in through the door.

“Do you need me for something?”

“Yes, I want you to go to the Instrument Makers’ place and oversee there for a week.” Da'assan felt her mouth hang, they wanted her to go to the instrument makers to oversee? She had no experience and she voiced that particular thought.

“Think of it as a learning experience. We need one of ours making sure that everything is done perfectly to prepare the instruments for the Queen’s birthday and honestly you're one of the few I could trust.” She was speechless, Maryden was giving this important job to her? That was a big show of confidence in Maryden’s books.

“Lady Nightingale already approved of this so you don't have to worry about any disagreements from anyone.” She promised.

“L-L-Lady Nightingale?” Da’assan stuttered. “She knows about me?” She remembered what Varric told her all those years ago about not getting into the Nightingale’s radar and she gulped.

“Why, yes of course! I wouldn't be giving you this big assignment if the Nightingale didn't already approve of you!” She made it sound like Da'assan was silly for even suggesting otherwise, which she would. It was silly to think that eight years in the palace and she didn't encounter the infamous Nightingale not once. Oh well, that does it for being inconspicuous. She probably knows Da’assan is a mage too. Great. Solas will be thrilled.

  
She accepted the assignment and went to Cole, Sera and Blackwall respectively to tell them she won't be around for about a week so they shouldn't be worried. After that, she gathered what she needed and made her way to the Instrument Makers. They worked in a workshop just outside of Redcliffe so it wasn't that far.

Once she was there everything went smoothly for the first few days, the instrument makers were welcoming as long as she didn't get in their way. She made them tea sometimes which was what bought their approval and just sat around watching them carve, tone and shine new instruments to send them either to the shopkeepers or the palace. The day she was set to leave, the day of the Queen’s birthday, she went to the storage room to get some chimes someone requested and found a strange man there bent over something.

“Hello? I'm just here to pick up the chimers.” The man jumped when he heard her voice and looked at her with a mixture of panic and anger that confused her.

“What? Yes yes I can take the chimers, you go back.” He told her off hurriedly.

“But he said he needs it now.”

“Yes, alright I'll get them now, go away you stupid knife-ear!” She flinched at the raised tone and looked at what he was bent over and saw what appeared to be some strange white rocks. Confused all the more, she apologized for disturbing him and took her leave.

On her way to the palace with some of the instrument makers and their carriage, she wondered who that man was and what was he doing there. She'd never seen him before but he was wearing the instrument makers’ work attire. It was all very puzzling and she didn't like the implications of it, she decided to tell Maryden about it after the orchestra’s performance at her Majesty's birthday.

 


End file.
